


When You Come

by Basched



Series: Reflection [25]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves a good storm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: When you come - Crowded House</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come

Storms were just storms to the others but Steve could tell the difference. 

He could feel it by the static in the air and by the way the lightning struck the sky. 

Steve could feel the difference in the rain; it poured and made his blood rage. It was intoxicating when the thunderclap boomed in his ears, his emotions went haywire. 

When Thor came back to Midgard, the heavens seemed to scream and wail that he had left them. 

When he kissed Steve, hard like armour, Steve was entrapped by Thor’s majesty, he couldn’t resist.

When Thor came…

Oh god.


End file.
